What Could Have Happened
by Voegelscout
Summary: I'm so sorry. I did a thing. Oops. Anyways, This is what could have happened the first time Gamzee went sober on the meteor. Ahaha Im so sorry.


I want smut and I want it now. So, prepare for some Snapped!GamzeexKarkat! I am ready to write pron with tentabulges and bite marks showing property and whatnot.

Kakat leaned against the concrete wall of the lab, panting. His knees were weak and candy red-tinted sweat beaded at his brow. Realizing his breath was growing louder, he covered his mouth with his hand.

_Honk_.

Oh god, Karkat's eyes widened and he heard a whimper, taking a moment to realize that it was his own. Oh god, he was coming, that insane fucking clown has finally snapped and he was coming.

_Honk_.

Oh god, there it was again, that fucking sound. And it was getting closer. Dear fucking jegus. He slid down the wall, candy colored tears forming, making his eyes sting. He was going to die. Because there wasn't any. Fucking. Pie. He was going to die because that zoned out asshole wanted to realize he was a fucking High blood. Now, of all times, when they were dealing with a treacherous sea-dwelling murderer and a god that wanted to kill everyone.

Why did everyone want to suddenly start to kill someone.

_HonK_.

Dear lord it was getting louder. He whimpered again. Oh god, he was going to die and the Bard of Rage was going to be the one to deliver the final blow.

Please, god no.

_HoNK_.

Why was that fucker going so slow?! If he was going to kill him, why didn't he just hurry up and _GET HERE_?

_HONK_.

OHGOD OHGOD OHGOD-

"Hey, brother."

The terrifyingly calm voice in his ear made Karkat scream and jump away from the source. He crawled away from the coolly smiling clown with rich purple blood streaming down his painted face.

"G-Gamzee, c'mon. You don't have to do this," Karakat tried to reason with the advancing troll, who had gotten on the floor to crawl toward the smaller. He smiled that zoned out smile, but there was something different in his deep violet eyes. Not the cool, unfocused gaze like normal. It was an almost bloodthirsty, snapped gaze that looked Karkat up and down hungrily. It was uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the feeling of another wall behind his back. He couldn't go anywhere.

"I don't know what you're motherfuckin' talking about motherfucker. This is all good," his voice was a bit raspy and soft, sending shiver down Karkat's spine.

"Gamzee, please," Karkat held his hands up in surrender, as if begging would help him somehow. As if it would keep the advancing, grinning clown from looming over him.

"Gamzee, please, you need to-" his begging was cut sort when his lips were crushed by the male on top of him. His red eyes widen even more, if that was possible. What the hell was going on?! Karkat didn't understand. He tried not to squirm underneath his weight. He tried not to resist when Gamzee's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. He succumbed to in the fight of dominance. He could feel his mutant blood rush to his cheeks when the kiss became deeper.

He didn't know what to do. Maybe he could keep Gamzee calm if he did what was asked of him? Maybe if he followed suit and kept him busy, he would calm down? If he snaked his arms around his neck and tangled his fingers in his mop of long, messy, slightly greasy hair, he would be fine?

He pulled himself toward Gamzee, and moaned, into the kiss. He could feel Gamzee smile into him. Good, he was occupied.

"G-Gam..." Karkat moaned when he felt his shirt being lifted off of his upper body, and clawed hands started to stroke his chest, fingers running over ripping muscle. He could feel blood pool at the small scratches Gamzee carved. He whimpered, making the larger moan slightly. That sadist clown was getting off on his discomfort, and, he was sure soon, his pain.

He removed his fingers from Gamzee's hair to allow him to remove his shirt from over his head. They stopped kissing, but Karkat couldn't bring himself to look up at Gamzee's carved face.

When the shirt was discarded, Gamzee started to attack his lips again, slightly surprising Karkat. He followed the fool, cupping his painted face, trying not to think about the paint, but more about Gamzee moving from his lips to his chin , the tip of his tongue peeking out from behind his mouth, traveling from his chin up his jaw bone to his ear, shivers returning up an down Karkat's back and to his arms.

"I didn't know you motherfuckin' felt like this, brother." he whispered. Karkat winced when he felt his ear pierced by the other male's teeth.

"I," he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what answer wouldn't get him killed. He simply lifted his chin so that Gamzee had access to his slender neck.

"Mmm." Gamzee moaned, sticking his nose in the nook between Karkat's neck and shoulder, taking a whiff of his scent. It smelled like sweat and blood. Karkat could feel him smile on his skin, and he gasped when he felt the sharp pang of teeth once again piercing his skin.

Oh god, what was he doing? Why was he indulging in the sick fantasies of this insane psychopath? Gamzee's not even using his think pan, because if he was, he wouldn't want to murder everyone, and more importantly he wouldn't be doing this right here.

A gasp once again escaped his lips when his bulge was grabbed roughly. He clenched his eyes shut as he realized he was actually getting off on this bastard's advances and painful biting and grabbing.

"Gamzee... that hurts-" his protest was cut short by another rough squeeze. "Ugh! Hnnng..." Karkat moaned when the rough squeeze turned into gentle rubs.

"I know, man," Gamzee replied, smiling into Karkat's neck.

Karkat couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to say he hated the way Gamzee licked away the sweat around his bleeding wound, the way he added new wounds, the way he moved from his neck down his chest, his tongue caressing the soft muscle with his tongue, the way his eyes demanded to be met.

He couldn't he couldn't say that he hated it. The growing bulge in his pants proved it.

"Gam," Karkat groaned when he realized his pants were growing too tight.

"Me too, brother," sitting up on his knees Gamzee removed his shirt quickly, giving Karkat a full view of his chest. The pleasant sight made Karkat writhe underneath him, his pants growing tighter.

How was he getting off on this?! The thought made him want to puke, but he was too busy trying not to moan when while his pants were unfastened and his bone bulge was free of its cage.

"Aren't you gonna motherfuckin' help a brother out?" Gamzee asked, a sort of twinkle in his eyes, a mysterious and almost deadly twinkle. It made Karkat blindly obey and begin to unfasten his pants. Out came his own bulge, writhing, wanting to tangle itself up with Karkat's bright red writhing one.

"Mmmm," Gamzee moaned again making Karkat purse his lips to keep from doing the same. But, he could do nothing about the small squeak that came when Gamzee's bulge started to stroke his nook.

"Heh, what in the motherfuck was that?" he asked. Karkat didn't answer, he only continued to grab at Gamzee's back, clawing at even the slightest hint of penetration. He felt small droplets of the dark violet blood start to drip slowly down his fingers, his arms. He pulled Gamzee closer to his body, his lips meeting his once more.

Was he actually kissing that clown back?!Was he _glad_ that he was kissing him? Well, in retrospect, he guessed it was better that he was kissing him rather than killing him.

Oh god. Karkat winced when he felt his lower lip being tugged by sharp teeth. His first reaction was to pull back, but that only made it hurt more.

"You can't motherfuckin' fight this mother fucker." Gamzee said, releasing his lip. Karkat licked his lips clean, repulsed by the taste of the candy red blood mixing with saliva.

"Gamzee, shut up." Karkat grunted, his voice steadier than he felt. He couldn't look at Gamzee in fear that his harsh words had snapped something in him.

"What was that, motherfucker?"

"I said shut up, just do it already." he grumbled. He finally looked to Gamzee's grinning face. Karkat braced for Gamzee's bulge to enter his nook, but it never came. Instead, his head quickly went down and his mouth engulfed Karkat's bulge, sharp teeth on sensitive skin making Karkat's back arch as Gamzee started to bob his head up and down Karkat's writhing length. Karkat could feel his bulge exploring Gamzee's mouth, fighting his tongue, running across hiss teeth trying not to cut itself on the miniature knives.

Karkat moaned, his hands tangling themselves into Gamzee's hair, fumbling with his horns, earning moans from the larger troll.

"God, Gamzee," Karkat groaned through clenched teeth. "Faster," he demanded. He hated the way he was going painfully slow, teasing Karkat. Instead of going faster, however, Gamzee went slower, the speed change almost unnoticeable. He felt Gamzee's tongue run itself over his bulge, the pain of his teeth cutting small marks into the skin making him want to cry out. But, he wouldn't give that sick clown the pleasure.

"Gam..." he began panting when he felt the pit of his stomach tighten. "I'm- hnnng," Gamzee finally started to bob faster, teeth still slightly cutting into his skin. "Gamzee, Gamzee," he panted with each flick of the high blood's tongue.

"Gamzee let go you fuckass, I'm gonna cum in your fucking mouth you dipshit," His normal cursing tone returned, and he started glaring when the tip of the high blood's tongue kept him from spewing genetic material all over his stupidly painted face.

"Gamzee, please," thinking that the aggressive tone was not something that was going the stop the pain that started. Begging was the thing that got results. He felt Gamzee's chuckles on his bulge, and uncomfortable writhing was the result. "Gamzee! Please, god dammit, Gamzee!" he was going to fucking explode. Gamzee waited a couple more seconds while Karkat cried out loud in pain. Then, he released his tongue, but kept his mouth around Karkat's bulge. Karkat didn't have time to push his head off before he came. Right in Gamzee's mouth because he didn't pull off. Karkat's back arched and he cried out when his genetic material filled the high blood's mouth.  
>Slowly, Gamzee pulled off. He looked right into Karkat's eyes, swallowing the red tinted material. Karkat frowned, but he was actually a little scared. He didn't know what would happen next. He thought it was over, Gamzee made him pail (though it wasn't in a pail) and then swallowed the genetic material. But, Gamzee still had that hungry look in his eyes.<p>

"Okay, brother. Now it's my motherfucking turn." Gamzee leaned down and kissed Karkat again. Thankful for this rather than killing, he tilted his head and cupped Gamzee's face again. He didn't even think about the paint or the blood. His eyes closed slowly and he allowed himself to embrace the kiss, as well as Gamzee.

He was only playing a long, right? Right. He was only playing the part of the lustful, submissive beggar to keep himself from being killed by this psychotic, snapped, sexy-

No. _No_. Fucking NO. This clown was not getting to him. Can you say Stockholm?

He stopped thinking when Gamzee's bulge entered his nook. He tried to cry out, but he was still kissing Gamzee. He wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, pulling him closer, brows furrowing. He tried not to think of the pain, but instead the kiss. His tongue ran itself over Gamzee's lips, requesting entry, trying to not think of the wriggling in in nook, the rough thrusts of Gamzee's hips against his. His legs wrapped around Gamzee's waist, trying to move into another position, hoping to nullify the pain. His tongue fought Gamzee's, actually trying o busy himself with dominance. Gamzee was too busy pushing himself into Karkat, getting rougher with each thrust. Each moan louder.

When he needed breath, Karkat released the kiss, a loud moan escaping his lips.

"Gamzee, say it." his voice was soft and weak, his back wanting to arch. Gamzee pushed him down.

"What, brother?" Gamzee whispered into his ear teasingly.

"Say... my name. Please. Gamzee, please!" Karkat's pleads became louder, more urgent. What the fuck was he saying?!

Another thrust and Karkat moaned. Oh god, that _spot_.

"There. There! Oh god, right fucking there," he clawed at Gamzee's back.

"God damn, brother." Gamzee chuckled at the strained moans.

"Gamzee, say it, dammit!" Karkat yelled, sinking his teeth into his shoulder to keep from yelling out in pleasure and puking. Gamzee groaned in mild discomfort.

"Motherfuck-"

"Say it Gamzee!" Karkat released him to yell, only to grab another part of him with his mouth.

"Kar... Karkat! God motherfuckin' dammit brother!" Gamzee finally yelled, making Karkat's eyes flutter and shivers run down his spine. All while Gamzee pailed inside of him. He didn't pull out. Right inside of him. He collapsed onto Karkat, rolling off of him a moment after. Karkat slowly looked into his eyes, seeing the murderous intent hidden within seeping away. Gamzee smiled again, but it was that unfocused lazy smile again. Cupping Karkat's face, he kissed him one more time. It wasn't harsh or like an attack to Karkat. It was soft, almost thankful. Karkat didn't resist anything. He even kissed back. He didn't know what was happening, but it was saving everyone from the Bard, so it was a good thing.

"Thanks, brother." Gamzee said when they released.

"Will that have to happen again?" Karkat asked, not sure what quadrant any of this would fit into. Gamzee frowned.

"I don't motherfucking know man. But, I can tell you one thing." he smirked. Fear started to wrap around his mind again.

"W-what?"

"You taste motherfuckin' delicious."


End file.
